Kiss My Eyes And Lay Me To Sleep
by DeMi.X.sElEnA.fanfix4evr
Summary: Alex comes out to Justin. What kinds of surprises does Justin have for Alex. Salex oneshot. Smut. Really nothing to do with Prelude 12/21 just had the song stuck in my head while writing. REVIEWS PLEASE. Writing a sequel. Gotta know if you want it...


17 year old Alex Russo wandered up LA's Rodeo Drive. Surprisingly, her brother had gained a job at Dolce and Gabbana. Who knew her brother would have been gay? Ok ok she did. As she wandered into the store, she realized that was why she'd come here. To talk to Justin about how exactly…to come out. She knew it was why he was in LA; the parents had disowned the poor boy and sent him on his own way. Knowing a similar fate was in line for her made the whole process that much harder.

"Alex!" Justin called, running towards her. "What are you doing here? You know better than to come across the country to see me. Mom and dad will have your hide."

"They already will Jus. I came here for a reason. When are you off?" she asked monotonously.

"I just got off. I opened. Wanna grab a cappuccino? My treat hun." She smiled and nodded

"I'd like that. So my big brother is a manager at Dolce and Gabbana. You are a big shot now." She giggled.

"Sweetheart...Not a manager, THE manager. I run that store. God I love my job." He bragged, double checking his outfit in the mirror about seven hundred times before leaving the store.

They walked along in silence for a while. Alex was taking in the beauty of what Justin saw everyday. She'd stop and stare in store windows, and freak out every time she saw someone who looked like a celebrity. Justin couldn't help but smile. His sister belonged in a place like Los Angeles. New York wasn't for her. She was a beach loving, fun, celebrity type of girl. Not a Broadway, runway show, model kind of girl. He steered her into the Starbucks and ordered her favorite and his. She hadn't seen his new toy yet, so they grabbed their drinks and went to the side street where he liked to park. As he pulled the keys out of his bag, and unlocked it she gasped.

"No fricken way you drive a Lamborghini. How the hell did you afford that?" she freaked out.

"Did I mention I run one of the busiest stores on Rodeo Drive? Not to mention celebrities tip very nicely if you help them pick out a good outfit. This used to be Tyra's. But she was bored, so she tipped me with a car." He laughed. She opened the scissor doors and plopped in the driver seat.

Looking up at him with her big brown eyes she cooed. "Justy please? You know I'm a good driver. You taught me remember? I NEED to drive this car." Who could refuse?

Tossing her the keys he warned her, "Fine. But if I don't go home tonight Tucker will kill you." He buckled in tight and braced himself for sure death. Surprisingly she eased gently into first and cruised out of the side street and onto the freeway.

"So, who's Tucker? It's only been like a year since we've talked about anything except where you work you know. Tell me everything."

Justin flashed his ring in front of her. "Tucker's my life partner. Well husband, but it's not a legal marriage here. We went up to Vancouver. What about you Alex? Seeing any boys lately? Are they cute? Your turn, spill."

"Justin, that's part of the reason I'm here. I'm not seeing any boys lately." She said.

"Oh! Want me to give you advice on them? You wouldn't believe how many there are in LA hun."

"No, I'm a lesbian! I like girls. I need to tell mom and dad but I wanted to know I had somewhere to go after. They are going to freak mad balls on me. I'm not sure how to tell them or what to say, but it's needed. Help Justin. I need you."

Justin smiled. He knew exactly what to do. "Don't go back. I know someone, who's actually developed quite the crush on you Alex. She's over all the time, asking about your stupid shenanigans with your magic and school. Did I mention she's a cutie? As for mom and dad, zap back in the middle of the night and leave a letter. They'll be mad, but it is so much better this way. Trust me the confrontation thing so does not work."

Alex grinned. She hadn't even been out for 30 seconds and Justin already had her a date. She shifted up to fourth and started weaving in and out of traffic. She needed to meet this girl. Oh and Tucker, who was supposedly her new brother in law.

Justin directed her back to the flat that he and Tucker shared. As she pulled into the free space he jumped out and kissed the concrete. "SWEET SOLID GROUND!" He yelled dramatically. Alex rolled her eyes.

"You still haven't stopped being a dramatic fool I see. That's cool; a whole new Justin would be too weird for me." She put on her aviators, flicked her hair and headed over to the door. "When do I get to meet this girl? Please don't tell me she's here. I look terrible. She can't meet me now. Justin, no!" She protested at her brother's mischievous grin.

"Get up there. She runs on a tight schedule. She needs to be on scene in an hour. You could drive her if you wanted…but please don't kill my car."

Alex walked up the stairs and opened the door. Instantly she caught the eyes of a gorgeous brunette. She recognized her.

"Hi, I'm Alex." She waved as Justin walked in.

"Alex, this is Sonny. Sonny, Alex. Tucker, wanna help me get Alex's stuff into the spare room? Like, now." They left Alex and Sonny to each other.

"I feel like I've seen you before. But I can't figure it out." Alex said as she flopped into a chair.

"Got any siblings who watch a lot of TV? Cause I am on So Random, if that's of any help. Coke?" she called from the kitchen. Alex blushed. Justin was trying to hook her up with a TV star. God she loved her brother.

Sonny came out with two bottles of Coke. She sat down across from Alex and studied her. Yes, she most definitely was as pretty as the pictures Justin had shown. But for some reason she couldn't put a finger on the major attraction. That was until she noticed the blush and grin forming on Alex's face. An idea dawned on Sonny. Ok, so she was extremely turned on by Alex Russo; no denial there but she knew Alex wanted it too. A girl could just tell.

"Hey, uh, Sonny. Want me to take you to your set? I mean, Justin said I could take you in his car. Then we could get out of the flat and see more of LA. I'm sort of new here." Alex murmured.

"Sure thing, we can break in his car, girl style." Sonny giggled at the thought of her and Alex fucking in Justin's car. She threw on her shoes, and they were out the door. As Alex fumbled around with the keys, Sonny decided it was time to take control of the situation. She wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and felt Alex tense up. "I know we just formally met, but Justin's told me all about you. I really, really like you Alex. You're gorgeous and exactly my type." Alex spun around and was met by Sonny's hungry lips.

"Sonny. Please. Slow. Down." Alex managed between kisses. As Sonny pulled away, Alex realized she didn't want her to slow down. She needed it. All of it. "I changed my mind. I want it." Alex moved in for the kiss. They felt so right together, and everything was electric. Finally they broke the kiss and climbed into the car. As Alex shifted into first and took off, Sonny moved her hand in between Alex's legs causing her to jolt the steering wheel. "We're going to die if you keep teasing me while I'm driving." She moaned.

"So pull over. It's a crazy short drive, let me touch you Alex. I need to." Alex pulled over and Sonny climbed on top of her in the driver's seat. As they embraced in a kiss, Sonny thumbed Alex's breast, eliciting a groan from her. Taking this as encouragement, Sonny began to zip down Alex's jeans. "Come on Alex, put this thing in gear. If we plan to stay together, you should learn to drive and be fucked at the same time." Alex finished removing her pants, and put the car in gear. As they drove Sonny did nothing for a minute. She was too busy taking in Alex's beauty. Finally just as Alex started relaxing Sonny moved her hand into Alex's soaking heat. Alex cried out.

"F-f-f-f-fuck!" Sonny began playing with Alex's clit, enjoying the sweet calls of pleasure coming from Alex's raspy voice. Alex jolted the steering wheel, but was able to keep fairly steady. As Alex began to tense more and more, and Sonny realized she was reaching a climax she told Alex to park. Then Sonny entered Alex. "JESUS!" Alex cried in pleasure as Sonny began to pump in and out. Alex was rocking her hips in rhythm to Sonny's hand. Finally she couldn't hold anymore and went over the edge. "SONNY! FUCK YES! OOOOH!" Sonny rode out Alex's orgasm and licked the delicious juices from her fingers. Alex grinned. "My turn." She pulled down Sonny's sweats.

Alex dipped her face into Sonny's eager womanhood and darted her tongue out. Teasing Sonny's clit and being met with bucking hips. Sonny fisted Alex's hair and, pushed her in harder. Alex pressed her tongue into Sonny's entrance and began pulling it out. As Sonny rode Alex's tongue, she gasped her name repeatedly. When a particularly slow thrust of Alex's tongue caught Sonny's hips at just the right moment she tightened her walls and shrieked. "OhmyfuckingchristAlexyouareagoddess. MMM Fuck." Alex sat up and did her best to clean Sonny's cum off of her face and Sonny did the rest. Both girls sighed. They were meant for each other. As Alex drifted off, she whispered.

"Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. Prelude 12/21. It fits." And Sonny did as she was told.


End file.
